How my son came to be
by crystalshake
Summary: A quick one-shot on how Bob got his first little boy.
1. A 'super' suprise

Bob sat down on the couch, sweating

Bob sat down on the couch, sweating. This couldn't be happening. Not again. He though he and Helen agreed on only one. That doesn't mean he won't love it, but still. It was going to be tough. Hiding his powers, raising one kid, and pretty soon raising another. But that wasn't all that was tough. Helen had been pregnant for 8 months now. The first time she told him they were having a second one, he fainted. Now he was scared because he didn't think he could handle it. He couldn't be a good father to two kids. Maybe one. But not two! Helen sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Bob, you'll be a great father." Helen said.

"Yeah, maybe." Bob said. He helped Helen up and they both went to bed. But  
Bob laied in bed, thinking. What if something happened to the baby before he was born? What if he was born with a disese? What power would he have, if any? By now Bob knew it was a boy, and that he happy about. He could already see himself holding his son on his shoulders holding a tophy or him winning the spelling bee. It was true being a father was tough. But thinking about the good times he would have…it made it all worth while.

**Hey people, this is crystalshake. This story is just a quick one-shot. I could probably add one more chapter. Please r&r if you want me to make another chapter. That goes for my other story (the incredables 2) too! Thank you to all who have R&R to all of my stories!**


	2. A new additon to the family

A month later (June 3) at 1:30 am

_A month later (June 3) at 1:30 am_

"BOB!!" Helen yelled. Bob remembered that tone all too well. It was when she was having Violet. OH CRAP!! Bob raced down the stairs in record time and found Helen standing in the hall, holding her belly and cluching the table for support. "Bob, HURRY!!" Helen yelled again. Bob ran over to her and helped her up, out the door and into the car. His face was covered in sweet right now. This was it. He just hoped that he didn't faint. He was painking so badly he could barly drive because his hands were shaking so much. But somehow he was able to get Helen to the hospital(the HIS), into a room, and him sitting next to her, all without fainting. He kept thinking they forgot something…..something with another child….VIOLET!! Bob ran to the phone and called Frozone.

"Hello?" Frozone said.

"Frozone, it's Bob. I need you to go to my house, the front door should be unlocked, and cheak on Violet, then bring her and yourself to the hospital." Bob said as quickly as he could.

"Ok, but why?" Frozone asked, but Bob knew he already knew the answer.

"Helen's in labor." Bob whispered.

"WHAT, I'll be there as soon as I can. I call every else too." Frozone said.

"Thanks, I have to get back to Helen." Bob said.

"Bye." Frozone said and hung up. Bob raced back to Helen's room to find that it was almost time.

"It'll be about three minutes." A nurse said to him. That was all. Three minutes before he could see his baby boy. That's probably when he would faint. He sat down next to Helen.

"Is Violet okay?" she asked holding his hand.

"She fine. I asked Frozone to get her and call everyone else." Bob said.

"Just remember , your going to be a great father. Just look at it this way, It's harder for fathers with girls because there not used to their lifes as a mother is because their mother had lived it. It's the same with boys and their fathers. You will understand this baby boy more because you will have lived a boys life." Helen said.

"Yeah, maybe. I just hope I don't mess up." Bob said. For both of the parents, three minutes went by quick.

"Bob..," Helen said between gasps. " I think it's time."

Bob thought he was going to faint then for sure. His face was pale white and his hands were shaking. As if on cue three nurses and a doctor came into the room.

"We all ready for this?" The doctor said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay Helen on three I want you to push. Okay, one two THREE!"

That's when the noise really started. Helen screaming, Bob groaning because Helen was sqeezing his hand hard, and the nurses and the doctor saying encouraging words to her. Bob tried to fit in a couple too.

"Your doing great, we're almost there!" Bob said.

"One, two, THREE!!" The doctor yelled. "Okay Helen one more big push should do it."

"ONE…everyone counted with him……TWO………Bob was going to faint right at this moment he knew it……..THREE!!" The doctor yelled. Soon a little crying baby was in his arms. He cut the cord and looked him over. Then he said, "Congragulations, Mr. and Mrs. Parr, you have a beautiful baby boy. I believe his power is speed."

He set the baby in Bob's arms and Helen and Bob looked at their brand new baby boy. He had stopped crying by now. As soon as Bob looked into his shiny blue eyes and his little crinkled nose, Bob knew what to name him. "Dashiell" Bob said. Helen nodded in agreement. "But, Dash for short." Helen said.

Next thing he knew, the doctor was writing everything down on a birth certificate and went out with Dash to see if any one was there. A lot of people were there. His parents, Helen's parents, Violet, Frozone, Gazerbeam, and a whole lot of other supers. Violet was sleeping. Good thing Frozone didn't wake her. They would just put her back into her bed and surprise her. Frozone walked up to him and said "Is this the little guy?"

Bob nodded and everyone rushed up to him. It was one of the moments in Bob's life he will never forget.

When they got home they quickly put Violet back into her bed and back out the door. Frozone then called the house. Violet woke and answered, "Hello?"

"Violet, this is Frozone. Guess what. Your little brother was born! Your mom and dad should be home shortly. Okay?" He said

"OKAY!!" Violet said.

Bob and Helen waited a couple of minutes before they entered the house. Violet rushed up to them.

"Is that him, Is that him, Is that my new baby brother?!" She said. Helen bent down so her daughter could see her brother. Soon they were all back in their beds. Helen, Vi, and Dash fell asleep right away. Bob didn't. He walked over to his son's crib, (which was in Helen's and Bob's room), and looked at his son's sleeping face. He smiled and kissed him on the forehead. He went over to his bed….and fainted. He was wasn't asleep all night. He was knocked out all night. All because of new little addition to the Parr family.


	3. Dash's first word

Dash's first word

_Dash's first word._

Two years as passed, after the bearth of Dasheill Robert Parr. He hasn't stared to walk yet, but Violet keeps saying that she sees him running. Then his parents found that he could run on his two legs but he couldn't just walk on them. When they tried having Dash walk to Bob from Helen he fell on his butt. That was the same for his first word. He said all of this babish talk the people couldn't understand. Helen tried her best to get him to say 'mama' first. Violet said 'mama' first, and Helen wanted to do it again. Bob was desperate to get Dash to say 'dada'. And Violet was even trying to make him say 'sisi'. Dash had looked at each one of them and said something in babish talk. Soon Helen stared to get worried.

"Bob, he should have said his first word by now." Helen said.

"Yeah, well we just have to keep trying." Bob said picking his son off the floor. Dash looked in his fathers face and started to laugh. Or giggle. Either one. Bob smiled and put Dash's head in the curve of his neck and shoulder. Dash fell asleep faster than Bob could start his car. Dash loved that place to sleep. It was warm and cozy for him. It made him feel safe. Bob walked up stairs, carfully as too not wake up his son, and layed him in his crib. Violet was already in bed and was sleeping peacefully. Bob put Dash's teddy bear in his son's arms and turned on Dash's mobile. Just in case he woke up. He put a small blanket over his feet, and shut the light off. He shut the door as quietly as he could, and rushed back downstairs.

"Well, there both in bed." Bob said.

"Good, I think we should take Dash to the doctor tomorrow." Helen said.

"What, Helen, Dash is just a baby. He'd be scared." Bob said.

"Maybe, but I just want to make sure he's okay. "Helen said.

"All right." Bob said. He wanted to make himself sound as if Helen was crazy. But in his gut he worried that something was wrong with Dash. What if they never could get him to talk? He would never hear his son's voice. He was secretly glad they were taking Dash to the doctor tomorrow.

_The next day._

The Parr's pulled into the hospital's parking lot. They quickly got in to see a doctor because it was a baby matter. Espessailly if it's a super baby.

"Ah, little Dash." The doctor said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"He's two years old, and we can't seem to get him to talk." Helen said.

"Or walk." Bob added.

"Hmm…well babies usallly start to talk and walk at the end of their first year. And he's in the middle of his second year, yes?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Bob replied.

"Well, all I can say is that the more he sees the more he knows. Try taking him out to the park, or the mall. He'll see a lot of new things and new people. His first word will probably be 'mama' or 'dada', but there's a chance it could be something else." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Helen said. " That makes us fell much better."

And it did. Bob let out a quiet sigh of relief. No one heard him but Dash. He looked at his father with couriousity. He smilied and pointed at him.

"You want to go to daddy?" Helen asked putting Dash in his fathers arms. Bob took him and put his head in the curve. Dash was asleep instantly. He was asleep all of the way home. It wasn't until he took a little nap in his play-pen did he wake up. Dash looked over at his father who was watching the news on t.v. Dash recognized his face, his voice, his figure. That's was Dash's dada, and he was going to prove it.

"Da..Da…Dada" Dash said reaching a hand up to his father. Bob dropped the remote and almost fainted. Dash had said his first word. And it was 'dada'.

"Dada!" Dash said again. Bob rushed over and picked his son up.

"Helen!!" Bob yelled. Helen came running, in an apron and cooking mitts on.

"What is it, is something wrong with Dash?" Helen asked.

"Nope, something wonderful happened. Come on Dash say it again. For mommy." Bob encouraged his son.

"Dada!!" Dash said.

"Oh!!" Helen yelled running over to her son and hugging him. " Bob, how did this happen?"

"I don't know. I was watching t.v. and all of the sudden I hear Dash say 'dada' and his hand reaching up to me. I swear I almost fainted." Bob said. Dash turned to his father and said,

"DADA!!"

Bob rushed over to him and cradled him in his arms. His son was so small he fit in one arm but two arms around his son made Bob more comterable. 'Dada' was Dash's first word. And it was one of the best days of Bob's life.

**Dash's birthday: June 3****rd**** 1996 at 1:10 am**

**Dash's fist word: 'Dada'**

**The first time Dash walked:**

**Dash's first hard food:**

**Dash's power: Super Speed**

**Dash's first friend: **


	4. The first time Dash walked

The first time Dash walked

_The first time Dash walked. July 28 1998. 2 yrs. At 12:00._

It was two months after Dash had said his first word. By now he knew 'dada', 'mama' and 'sisi'. Helen and Violet were at the mall looking for summer baby cholthes for Dash and Bob and Dash stayed home. Dash was in his play-pen, and Bob was sitting on the couch reading a magazine with the T.V. on. Dash reached up his right hand to his father and said,

"Dada"

Bob looked down at his son and smiled. "Hey Dash. You having fun with that hammer?" Bob asked. Bob had gotten Dash a rubber hammer on his second birthday. Ever since then Dash carried it around everywhere. To the park, to the mall, he even slept with it. Dash giggled and hit the hammer on the ground. Bob smiled and reached his hand down to his son. Dash grabbed it and put his tiny little hand in Bob's big hand. It wasn't even 1/3 of the size. Bob smiled and took his hand away while reading a magazine called, _Fathers with two year old sons._ Then the phone rang. Bob went to answer it while Dash banged with his hammer some more. It was Bob's boss. He was calling about a business trip in Hawii. Bob was talking so much with his boss he didn't notice Dash whining. His whine turned into a sob. And his sob turned into waterworks. Dash started bawling. Bob ran toward his son and scooped him up.

"One second. I just have to quiet my son here real quick." Bob said. He put down the phone and threw Dash up and down.

"Who's my baby boy….who's my baby boy?" Bob cooded. Dash frown quickly went to a smile. Bob gently put his son down and went back to the phone.

"Sorry about that. He just wanted his daddy for a sec. Now where were we?" Bob said. Dash's eyes started to tear up again. He was more important then the stupid phone. He wanted his daddy and his daddy was ignoring him. Well, then Dash would just go to his daddy if his daddy wouldn't come to him. He took his toy hammer and banged on the lock of the play-pen. The lock gave and the door swung open. There was just one problem. Dash was a stubbon baby. He wanted to walk not run. But he didn't know how to walk. So he was going to try. He grabbed the fabric of the play-pen door and pulled himself up. He fell right on his butt. But he was determined. He pulled himself up again and was able to stand. He looked at his father and saw him put one foot in front of the other. That's how people walked. So that's how Dash had to walk. He put his right foot forward and he wiggled at bit. But he stayed upright. Then he put his left foot forward. And kept on doing it. He started to walk! He walked toward his daddy and stopped when he got to the hall. He looked to his left and saw stairs. He had always wanted to see what was up there. His and his sisi's rooms were downstairs and his mommy's and daddy's were upstairs. He wanted to get up there so bad. But he didn't know how to climb stairs. Well, he had seen his parents do it enough. So he walked to the stairs and started to climb.

Somehow he got to the top of the stairs. He saw a door that was in the wall. He walked over and pulled a string that was attacted to it. An ironing board came down right on top of him. But Dash was so short that it didn't hit him. Then an iron fell to his left. Dash looked at the iron and was about to touch when he remembered at accident his mommy had. She burnt her finger on the iron. Dash didn't want to get burnt. Then he made his way to a small desk in the hallway. There was a drawer with a lock on it. He hit the lock with his hammer and the lock came open. He wanted to open it and see what was inside but he didn't know how. He had seen his sisi do it. She grabbed the little knob and pulled. So that's what he did. He grabbed the knob and pulled. The drawer came open. It was the drawer that held the knifes and dangerous kitchen untentils. Bob and Helen decied to keep those things hidden away so Dash wouldn't get to them. Dash remember his mommy telling sisi never to go into this drawer. It could hurt her. If it could hurt his sisi it could hurt him. Dash left the drawer alone. Next he went into his mommy's and daddy's room. It was big. There was a huge bed. Much bigger than his, and there was another desk and a closet. There was also a small, rectangular thing in the wall he heard his daddy call a air vent. Dash was so small he could fit inside. He wanted to explore. It was dark but Dash didn't care. He had to crawl though. So he crawled into the air vent and began his exploration. He didn't even notice he dropped his hammer.

Meanwhile, Bob was still talking to his boss.

"Okay, that will do. Thank you." Bob said. Then he heard a beep on his watch. It was time to feed Dash. Bob hung up the phone and made Dash a bottle. After he took it out of the stableizer he put some on his arm to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold.

"Okay Dash, feeding time." Bob said. He grabbed a burping bib and put it over his shoulder. He went into the living and dropped the bottle. He was as pale as a sheet and he almost fainted. The play-pen was empty! Where was Dash! Bob started panicking. He looked all around the living and found that Dash had hit the lock. He got himself out! Dash couldn't reach the door to the laudry room and Bob didn't see him go into the kitchen so there was only one other place. Upstairs. Bob ran upstairs and saw that the ironing board was down along with the iron. He then looked at the end of the hall and saw the kitchen untencil drawer open. 'OH GOD!!' Bob screamed in his head. He stared hiperventaliting. He ran toward the drawer and counted everything. Every piece was still there. But that didn't mean he couldn't have cut himself! But he would have cried out. So he couldn't have cut himself. Bob breathed a sigh of relief. Dash was around here somewhere. But where? He went into his and Helens room and found the vent open. Dash went into the vent! Bob found Dash's hammer by the vent. 'MY SON IS IN THE VENTS!!' Bob mentally screamed. He ran out of his room and was about to run downstairs to call Helen when he heard a giggle.

Dash had realized he forgot his hammer. He never went anywhere without his hammer. Dash grabbed his hammer and stood up. He had gotten this walking thing down. He turned and found his father facing the other way.

"Dada!" Dash said. Bob quickly turned around to see his son standing there.

"Oh, thank god!" Bob said. "Wait…are you standing?"

Dash was standing up holding his hammer.

"Dada!!" Dash said and walked toward him. Walked. Not run. Walked. Bob scuopped his son up and hugged him.

"Well, you had an adventure." Bob said tickling Dash. And Bob was going to make sure he got better locks for everything.

**Dash's birthday: June 3****rd**** 1996 at 1:30 am**

**Dash's first word: 'Dada'**

**The first time Dash walked: July 28****th**** 1998 at 12:00**

**Dash's first hard food:**

**Dash's super power: Super Speed**

**Dash's first friend:**


	5. Pears

Ever since Bob let Dash have a small marshmallow, Dash loved them

Ever since Bob let Dash have a small marshmallow, Dash loved them. He always wanted marshmallows for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Helen didn't want him to have them at all but Bob gave them to Dash when ever he could. He would get a big marshmallow sit himself on the couch and put Dash in his lap. Then he would feed Dash a little bit of the marshmallow at a time. He always wanted to put the whole marshmallow in his mouth. He would make little gurgleing noises and try to snatch the marshmallow from Bob's hand. Dash was in his cradle and Bob and Helen were downstairs eating lunch. Violet was at a friends house. Then Dash started to bawl his little heart out. It sounded like he was in pain. Helen rushed to Dash cradled and picked him up. She cheaked his diaper, made sure he was fed, and looked for any wounds like a spinter or something. When she couldn't find anything, she brought Dash down to Bob who still bawling.

"I don't know why he's crying." Helen said putting Dash in Bob's arms. Bob did everything Helen did and couldn't figure it out either. But then Bob had an idea. He opened Dash's mouth which was hard to do since he was crying, and stuggeling. And Bob saw two little teeth sticking out.

"So that's why he's crying. He has two teeth coming in. They must really hurt." Bob said.

"Okay, now we know why he's crying…now how do we stop him from crying!" Helen said covering her ears.

"Call his doctor." Bob said holding the stuggling boy. Helen was on the phone in an instant.

"Hello, this is Dr. Samules." Dr. Samules said.

"Dr. Samules, this Helen Parr. I'm calling about Dash." Helen said.

"Oh yes, your new little addition. What seems to be the problem." Dr. Samules said

"Dash has two new teeth coming in and we can't stop him from crying." Helen said.

"You know that new baby kit I gave you and Bob… there should be chewing toy for him." Dr. Samules said. Helen looked in the baby kit and found a plastic ring.

"Is it a plastic ring?" Helen asked.

"Yes, have him chew on that. He will stop crying any he'll just chew on that until the pain stopps." Dr. Samules said.

"Ok, thank you." Helen said.

"Your welcome, goodbye" Dr. Samuels said.

"Goodbye." Helen said. She hung up the phone and looked at her watch. It was 12:00. She had to pick up Violet! She quickly gave Bob the chew toy, told him what to do and drove to Violet's friends house. Bob gently put the ring in Dash's mouth. The little boy stopped crying and started chewing on it. He liked it! 'I must have a flavor.' Bob thought. Once Helen and Violet were back home Bob had millons of questions. One stood out the most though.

"Helen…." Bob stared.

"Yeah?" Helen said.

"If Dash has new teeth, doesn't he have to start eating hard food." Bob said.

"Yes he does. I was hoping you would go to the store with me tomorrow so we can buy him some. Okay?" Helen said.

"I don't know. I mean, I would happily go with you but what if Dash cries when we try to feed him. His teeth are only brand new." Bob said.

"Bob, Dash will cry when his girlfriend doesn't call…he'll cry when we don't let him borrow the car…he'll cry when he gets married and has kids of his own. We have to get used to him crying." Helen said.

"Your thinking that far ahead? I wasn't even thinking about when he would turn four!" Bob said.

"It's okay. Fathers don't want their boys growing up so fast. But they do. You can't stop them. First Dash talkes. Then he walks. Then he eats his first hard food. Then it's his first day of school. Then it's the first girlfriend. Then it's the first car. Then he's a senior and gauduating. Then he's married with kids of his own. We need to enjoy him while we can." Helen said.

"Yeah I guess. But who's feeding him the food tomorrow" Bob asked.

"You." Helen said walking into their bedroom. 'I hate it when she dose that!' Bob thought.

The next day Bob and Helen bought Dash some pears. They cut them up into tiny pieces and set Dash in his highchair. Bob, Helen and Violet all crowed around. Bob put some pears in a baby spoon and brought it toward his son.

"Okay dashy. Your first hard food." Bob said. Helen was getting it all on camera. Dash looked at the pears couiously.

"Say 'ah' !" Bob said. Dash opened his mouth wide and Bob put the pears in his mouth. Dash chewed with his brand new teeth. Bob, Helen and Violet kept a close eye on him in case he started chokeing. He didn't. He chewed and swallowed. Everyone cheered.

"More, more!" Dash said. His father scooped more up and put it in his mouth. Dash loved it. Espesally since he was on camera. He smiled and giggled at the camera. Bob was so happy for his son. But then he thought about what Helen had said. He would grow up soon. School, girlfriend, car, graduation, married, KIDS! That last one stuck Bob hard. He knew Violet would be the first one to have kids. He thought. But it was harder for a father when his first son has kids. The son always goes to his father for advice. And the father would almost always mess up. But Bob wouldn't. He would make sure he wouldn't. But for now, all he cared about was rasing his son right. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

**Dash's birthday: June 3****rd**** 1996 at 1:30 am**

**Dash's first word: 'dada'**

**The first time Dash walked: July 28****th**** 1998 at 12:00 **

**Dash power: Super Speed**

**Dash's first hard food: Pears**

**Dash's first friend:**


	6. Mark Squlwaske

Bob, Helen, Violet, and Dash were taking a small trip to the park. Once they got there Violet put out a picnic rug, Helen put out the picnic basket, and Bob sprayed everyone down with bug spray. Dash didn't like it to much, but he knew it was his fathers so he stayed quiet. Then Sammy, a friend of Violets, came over.

"Hey Vi! Want to play soccer or something?" Sammy asked.

"Sure! I'll be back soon mom." Vi said. And Vi and Sammy ran out to the soccer field to play with some other people. Helen smiled as she watched Vi run off but then she turned her attention to the boys. Bob was feeding Dash more pears, and Dash was holding on to his chewing ring just in case. Dash came to like cooked carrots, pears, and green beans. He still liked his baby food, though. Then some friends of Bob and Helen came over. It was Mr. and Mrs. Squlwaske. They also had a little boy just younger than Dash.

"Hello, Bob. Hello, Helen." Mrs. Squlwaske said.

"Long time no see!" Mr. Squlwaske said.

"Yes, it's been too long!" Helen said.

"How have you all been?" Bob asked.

"Oh great. Even better with this little guy." Mr. Squlwaske said.

"What's his name?" Bob asked coming over with Dash.

"Mark. What's your little boys name?" Mrs. Squlwaske asked.

"This is Dash." Helen replied.

"Say, do you two want to go have a picnic together? We have a play-pen that we can put Mark and Dash in." Mr. Squlwaske asked.

"Well, Dash has been known to open play-pens." Bob said.

"Don't worry. Mark too. We put double protection locks on there. There's also a cage over it. So we unlock the cage and lift them out." Mr. Squlwaske said.

"We'll do it!" Helen said. The Parrs packed up there things and moved it where the Squlwaskes were. They put Mark and Dash in the play-pen and kept chattering. Dash looked at Mark and Mark looked at Dash. Dash stubbled over to Mark, held out his hand and said,

"Hi!"

Then Mark stubbled up held out his hand and said,

"Hi!"

After that they did everything together. Played with Dash's hammer and Mark's scwerdriver. They ran around the big play-pen playing tag. They both had seen there older siblings do it. The two couples watched as there boys ran around the play-pen, smiling.

"Can we tell you guys something?" Helen and Mrs. Squlwaske said at the same time.

"We're supers." Bob and Mr. Squlwaske said at the same time.

"Wow!" Everybody said.

"Wait a sec. Mr. Incredible and Elasticgirl!" Mr. Squlwaske said.

"That's us. Wait. Blazestone and Gazerbeam!" Bob said.

"That's us. What powers do your kids have. I'm courious." Mrs. Squlwaske said.

"Violet can go invisible and make force fields." Helen said.

"And Dash can run at…well I don't know how many numbers per hour but it's a high number and it's going to be higher as he grows up." Bob said.

"Wow. Well, Steven, Marks older brother, as telkekeis. He can move things with his mind" Mrs. Squlwaske said.

"And Mark is a mini-Frozone. He can do anything Frozone can. It's just he's smaller." Mr. Squlwaske said.

"Wow!" Everyone said again. Then Violet and Steven ran up to them. Violet was dirty from playing soccer and Steven was dirty from play football.

"Ready to go kids?" both couples asked.

"Yep!" Vi and Steven said. Bob and Mr. Squlwaske picked up Dash and Mark and disabled the play-pen. As they were walking the opposite ways to there cars, Mark and Dash looked up at each other. They waved out a hand and said,

"Bye, friend!"

**Dash's birthday: June 3****rd**** 1996 at 1:30 am**

**Dash's first word: 'Dada'**

**The first time Dash walked: July 28****th**** 1998 at 12:00**

**Dash's first hard food: Pears**

**Dash's super power: Super Speed**

**Dash's first friend: Mark Squlwaske**


	7. Nine years later

Nine years later.

"Dash! Vi! Your going to be late for school!" Helen yelled. She bent down and fed Jack-Jack some pears. Dash came rushing down the stairs. Vi fallowed.

"Now Vi good luck on your history project and Dash just don't get into trouble." Helen said kissing both of them on the forehead.

"Hey mom, can I go to the movies with Sammy tonight?" Vi asked.

"Sure!" Helen said. Then Bob walked in with a news paper in his hand.

"Dad!" Dash said rushing up to him.

"Hey son!" Bob said lifting Dash up into the air.

"You have a good day at school…no getting in trouble…no girls…" Bob said.

"Dad! Gross!" Dash said sticking his touge out.

"You're going to have to get used to it Dash, your at the 'girls' age." Vi said.

"Stop it Vi!" Dash said.

"Kids the bus is here!" Helen said over her yelling children. And as Vi and Dash made there way to the school bus Bob remembered what Helen had said. The first time he talks. The first time he walks. The first day of school. The first girlfriend. The first car. Being a senior and graduating. Married. And kids. All of that is going to happen quickly. He had to enjoy Dash being with him, while he could.


End file.
